Ultra Sonic Raider
This article is about the vehicle. For the set, see 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider. The Ultra Sonic Raider is a vehicle in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Resembling a cross between a tank and a racecar, it was created by the Ninja to fight the Great Devourer. History Day of The Great Devourer After the Great Devourer destroyed the Destiny's Bounty, Kai thought of a new plan to fight the snake. Using the Tornado of Creation in Ed and Edna's Junkyard, the Ninja created the Ultra Sonic Raider to face off with the Great Devourer. After restraining the beast with their new vehicle's grappling hooks, the Ninja attacked the Devourer with sonic cannons playing the melody of the Sacred Flute. The Devourer was weakened by the music, but managed to attack the Ultra Sonic Raider with its tail, destroying the top seat and the sonic cannons. Luckily, the Ninja were unharmed (apart from Zane losing some of his artificial skin), and used the Ultra Sonic Raider to pursue the Great Devourer to Ninjago City. Double Trouble Nya began repairing the Ultra Sonic Raider during her part-time job at the "Auto Body Shop". It was fully functional by the time the Bizarro Ninja arrived and tricked Nya into letting them drive the Raider to Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. After the evil clones were defeated, the Ninja drove the Ultra Sonic Raider back home, with Cole riding the Ultra Dragon instead. Ninjaball Run To save Dareth's dojo (where they were training Lloyd) from destruction due to unpaid bills, the Ninja entered the annual Ninjaball Run competition with the Ultra Sonic Raider. Prior to the race, Nya revealed that she had made some modifications to the vehicle, which could be activated by pulling a lever in the upper cockpit - unfortunately, the racket of the other vehicles prevented the Ninja from hearing the details other than Nya's warning to use it only in a tight spot. The Ninja started the race on a bad note when the Ultra Sonic Raider's left track fell apart (thanks to Brad and Gene's sabotage). Despite the subsequent loss of time, the vehicle quickly gained ground on the competition once the treads were repaired, eventually competing with Ed and Edna's upgraded jalopy for first place. During the Glacier Barrens portion of the race, the Raider's fuel ran low, but Ed and Edna offered their fuel for the Ninja's use after hearing about Dareth's plight. Unfortunately, the nature of the race meant that the Ninja had to refuel on the fly, and matters only grew more complicated when Lord Garmadon sent his Serpentine forces to interfere. Although the Ninja successfully refuelled the Ultra Sonic Raider, the vehicle ended up causing a multi-car pileup after Zane accidentally knocked Rattla into Ed and Edna's jalopy. The Raider was not appreciably damaged in the crash, allowing it to continue, but not before Jay attached a piece of his parents' wrecked jalopy to the front of the upper cockpit, hoping to ensure that "at least part of their car crossed the finish line". Refuelled and ready to go, the Ultra Sonic Raider entered the final leg of the race ahead of its only remaining competition, Lord Garmadon's Black Bounty. When the villain impeded the Raider's path by using the Mega Weapon to create a vast chasm, Kai decided to trust Nya's unknown modifications and pulled the emergency lever. To the Ninja's delighted surprise, the lever caused the upper part of the Ultra Sonic Raider to detach and transform into a flying vehicle, allowing them to cross the chasm and catch up with the Black Bounty. The vehicles were neck-and-neck as they crossed the finish line, but the Raider won by an inch; namely, the piece of Ed and Edna's car attached to the front of the cockpit. After the race, the abandoned ground-bound portion of the Ultra Sonic Raider was presumably retrieved and reconnected to the upper half. The Day Ninjago Stood Still The Ultra Sonic Raider was used to battle the Stone Army in Ninjago City. Unfortunately, the powerful machine could only slow down the indestructible warriors, forcing the Ninja to join the rest of the city's inhabitants in a mass evacuation. Its final fate is unknown, but it was likely destroyed by the Stone Army before they were recalled to the Island of Darkness. Trivia *The Ultra Sonic Raider has some notable differences from the playset, including a larger cockpit and no sign of the back-mounted prison cell. Gallery 185px-9449-1.jpg|The Ultra Sonic Raider set. RaiderBlueprints.PNG|The blueprints for the Ultra Sonic Raider. 185px-Screen shot 2012-03-18 at 9 13 50 PM.png|The Ultra Sonic Raider, moments after creation. Raider2.PNG|The Raider fires its sonic cannons. 8USRdestroyed.png|The Ultra Sonic Raider, damaged by the Great Devourer. USRDT.PNG|The Ultra Sonic Raider outside Darkley's. RaiderCockpitview.PNG|The Ultra Sonic Raider's front cockpit. Speed.PNG|The Ultra Sonic Raider's speedometers. OutofFuel.PNG|The Ultra Sonic Raider's fuel meter. THELEVER.PNG|The lever for activating the Raider's flight mode. Flightmode.PNG|The Ultra Sonic Raider's flight mode. Category:Vehicles Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Ninja